


Mistletoe

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This is a request from @little-red-2404 for a Cisco Christmas with “a perfect mistletoe kiss”. So here you go! Hope it’s as fluffy as you wanted it to be!





	

“Y/N!” Joe cheered as he opened the front door, “glad you could make it, come here sweetie,” he pulled you into a hug before you could greet him in return. Joe was a good hugger, you’d learned that shortly after meeting the Team, you figured that being a father had provided him with lots of hug training over the years. He ushered you into the living room afterwards, everyone greeting you with smiles and waves. You looked around at all of them, dressed in their Christmas sweaters and things, surrounded by decorations and presents, and you felt your chest tighten a little bit. You’d spent so many Christmases alone over the past few years, your family was all gone so you didn’t really have much of a choice, but tonight…tonight felt like you were home again.

 

“Hey Y/N,” Barry came up to you and hugged you, “you didn’t have too much trouble finding the place right?”

 

You shook your head, “No, I just put the address in my GPS,” you gave him a small smile, “the real struggle was trying to figure out what to wear, Cisco wasn’t clear whether this was a fancy get together or not.”

 

Barry laughed, “No, the fanciest thing about a West Family Christmas is the decorations, and even they’re ancient,” he nodded to the tinsel and the tree.

 

“They’re nice, I like them,” you nodded, “they remind me of my family’s old decorations.”

 

“Y/N!” You heard Joe call from behind you. You turned to see him presenting you with a mug shaped like a little reindeer head, “wanna try some of Grandma Esther’s egg nog?” he asked with a grin, “careful now, it bites.”

 

You took the mug with a smile and sipped it, the alcohol content hitting you before you could even taste that their was egg nog in with it. You grimaced, swallowing your sip down, “Wow that’s…” you rasped before clearing your throat, “thank you Joe, but I think I’ll stick to something less intoxicating for tonight.” You handed the mug back to him as he chuckled. This was your first Christmas with your new friends, you didn’t want to go getting drunk on egg nog and making a fool of yourself.

 

Barry pat your shoulder sympathetically, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure Grandma Esther’s egg nog could get me drunk,” he muttered making you laugh.

 

“I’m sorry Y/N, is this guy bothering you?” You heard a familiar voice ask as Cisco pushed in between you and Barry, “hey tall man, the lady isn’t interested, take a hike!” he teased, putting an arm around you.

 

Barry feigned embarrassment, “Oh my gosh, I am so sorry sir, I didn’t realize, my apologies,” he grinned, “I’ll just leave you two alone then, so so sorry.”

 

You giggled as he retreated, Cisco turning to you as he shook his head, “Can you believe that guy?” he asked before giggling with you.

 

“My hero,” you said, batting your eye lashes at him. He hugged you then, nice and tight and warm, his hugs were tied with Joe’s for being the best hugs you’d ever had.

 

“Hey Y/N,” he said as he pulled away, “I’m glad you decided to come.”

 

You shrugged, “I’m glad you guys invited me,” you said with a smile, “I really didn’t want to spend another Christmas watching those claymation movies alone in my apartment.”

 

Cisco smiled, “Aw man I love those movies!” he said gleefully, “Rudolph is my fave, when Clarice kisses him and he’s just like ‘I’m cuuuuuute!’” he imitated the voice and everything, sending you into a fit of giggles.

 

“You really are to,” you agreed without thinking, your brain going slightly fuzzy from the holiday cheer and the egg nog, your embarrassment creeping up on you slowly as he raised an eyebrow at you.

 

“I’m cute?” he asked to clarify, and you could feel yourself going red in the face. He grinned at you and gave you a half hug with one arm, “Aww don’t worry about it Y/N,” he said before leaning in close and whispering, “you’re pretty cute yourself,” he winked and you felt your knees go slightly weak beneath you.

 

Cisco was the one who brought you into the team to begin with, he’d been shopping at the grocery store you worked at, making small talk with you about avocados, how to tell when they were ripe and what to use them in. He made a sly comment about how they were also aphrodisiacs which had made you blush and laugh, earning a sunny smile from him. It wasn’t until you handed him his change however that you thought anything would come of your interaction. As soon as your fingertips brushed his hand, he’d frozen, his eyes glazing over as he stared at you with a blank expression on his face. Initially you’d panicked, thinking he might be having a seizure or something, but he’d snapped back to fast for you to call for help. Without explaining a thing. he’d asked for a pen and wrote his number on the back of one half of his receipt, tearing the other half off and asking for yours with a look of concerned determination in his eyes. You’d thought ‘what the hell, he’s cute’ and gave him your number, thinking nothing would come of it because you never had that sort of luck. But you had been so wrong, because the very next day he called you and explained his little zone out in the store had been a vibe, and before you knew it you were a part of Team Flash, and discovering your very own meta powers that you hadn’t even realized you had.

 

You owed Cisco a lot for making sure you weren’t alone when your powers surfaced, god knows how you would have handled it by yourself. He was so kind and giving all the time, it was kind of hard not to crush on him, and you were pretty sure he knew it too, but neither of you had said anything because being part of Team Flash was hard enough without adding romance to the mix. But here you both were, West Family Christmas in full swing around you, Cisco’s arm around you and not a care in the world.

 

“Hey uh Y/N, I wanted to show you something,” Cisco said suddenly, that familiar look of determination in his eyes as he looked at you.

 

You nodded, “Sure Cisco, what is it?” you asked, thinking it was some read out for a suit upgrade he was planning, or maybe a new gadget he’d put together and wanted a second opinion on. Not that you knew much about those things, you’d only just stared learning as part of the Team, but you liked helping people, and Cisco seemed to love asking your opinion.

 

He nudged you towards the dining room, stopping you in the doorway where he locked eyes with you and nodded, “You ready?” he asked, his brows knit together in a serious expression.

 

“I’m ready,” you confirmed, a little confused as to why he’d moved you such a short distance.

 

Then his face broke into a grin, and he pointed up, “Surprise,” he said softly.

 

You looked up to see not one, not two, but seven bundles of mistletoe strung in a line across the top of the dining room doorway. You opened your mouth to ask him why there were so many, but as you looked back down at him, he leaned in and kissed you, his warm hands cupping your face as you melted against him. When you finally broke apart, you blinked at him, “You put seven mistletoe bunches up just so you could kiss me?” you asked slightly breathless.

 

Cisco shrugged and opened his mouth to reply, but Iris cut in, “He called all of us and told us his plan,” she said with a grin, the whole team smiling at the pair of you, “he kept saying ‘this has gotta be perfect, ok? I’m talking movie magic type perfect’, so dad and I went out and got a butt ton of mistletoe to make sure that no matter where you two ended up in that doorway, he could kiss you.”

 

You felt like your face was on fire, your head was spinning from the heat. You turned back to Cisco who was grinning so hard it looked like it hurt, “Cisco…” you managed to squeak out before burying your face in his chest.

 

You heard the rest of the team clap as he hugged you. “Merry Christmas…” he whispered in your ear, and you felt yourself begin to cry happy tears against him. This was probably going down in your personal history books as the best Christmas ever.


End file.
